


The Queen And Her Princess

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Lesbian Heather Duke, Light Angst, Makeup, OC X CANON, OCs - Freeform, Pansexual Heather McNamara, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, chandlamara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: After an incident occurs, McNamara contemplates the struggles that come along with her and Chandler’s relationship.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	The Queen And Her Princess

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobia.
> 
> I’m kinda thinking about writing a Heathers and The Outsiders crossover AU...

“Where’s Heather?” Chandler asked. “She’s usually the first one here.”

“You didn’t hear?” Veronica answered.

“Hear what?” The demon queen tilted her head. Usually she was one of the first people to hear about drama, but there’s a first time for everything.

“It’s...” The brunette shook her head. “Never mind.”

“Don’t leave us hanging!” McNamara beamed. “Tell us!”

“Fine.” Veronica started at the large bathroom mirror. “Heather got caught making out with Paige Daniels in the library.”

McNamara’s mouth practically hit the floor, and she glanced at Chandler, who just nodded like it was nothing new. “Ah.”

How could she just brush this off like that?! One of their friends could be at risk of becoming an outcast! But then again, Chandler never dwelled on the past, no matter the event. 

“Veronica, I forgot my mascara in my locker. Can you get it for me?”

”Um, sure. What’s your locker number again?”

”Seven one four eight.” Chandler answered, not even sparing her friend a look as she snagged McNamara’s lipstick. “It’s on the right side of the second floor.”

”Got it.”

And with that, Veronica was gone.

”See, Heather?” Chandler’s head spun to look at her girlfriend. “This is what’s gonna happen if we tell everyone that we’re dating.”

”I know, Heather.” McNamara stared at the ground, her solemn brown eyes lacking their usually bright expression.

”Sorry, Heather. Did I scare you?”

”No.”

”Oh, good.” Chandler opened McNamara’s favorite lipstick. It was soft and pink, and no one had ever seen her without it. “Here, lemme do this for you.” She lifted the blonde’s head up and began applying her lipstick.

McNamara had wanted to tell Duke and Veronica about her relationship with Chandler ever since they started dating. But her partner said no without a single second thought when she brought it up a few days prior. The shorter girl was frustrated at her girlfriend’s reluctance, but she knew that she didn’t trust either of their friends with their secret.

Everyone knew that telling someone you’re not straight at Westerburg was like poking a beehive, but McNamara thought that was the most unfair thing she’d ever heard. Why did people hate her just because she didn’t care about gender? Why did people hate Chandler just because she liked girls? Why did that matter to everyone? She despised these rules. They prevented her and her partner from telling people about their relationship. They prevented Duke from being free from the taunting and harassment flying at her like bullets because she loved Paige.

McNamara felt sorry for Duke. Sure, she could be a heartless bitch, but she was most likely living her worst nightmare right now, all because she was simply dating her yearbook assistant, Paige.

The blonde had only met Paige a few times, but she didn’t mind her. Sure, she was cheeky and snarky, but also friendly and kind. She would never wish any harm on her.

”Are you okay, Heather?”

”Mhm, I’m fine.” McNamara nodded, just as Chandler finished putting her lipstick on.

”You’re scared, aren’t you?”

The petite girl sighed. “Yea..”

”Look,” Chandler capped the lipstick. “I know it’s hard, but if we’re not careful, we’re gonna end up like Heather, and I wanna keep you safe, okay princess?”

”Okay.”

The taller girl bent down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s soft blonde hair.

She wanted to let everyone know as much as she did.

Just then, the door swung open.

Duke rushed in, and a certain girl with middle length, wavy ginger hair, brown eyes, and freckles followed after her.

“Took you long enough, Heather.” Chandler said. Her attention quickly turned to the girl Duke brought with her. “Hello, Paige.”

”Hey, Heather...”

Chandler looked her up and down. She was sporting black overalls with a white tee underneath, accompanied by baby blue sneakers.

The demon queen smiled. “Nice outfit, by the way.”

Normally, she would gawk and throw an insult or two, but because she and Duke were together, she was gonna let it slide.


End file.
